


Like A Brother

by Drag0n_Fire



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Mild Swearing, exile arc, this is about the characters in the roleplay and not about any real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0n_Fire/pseuds/Drag0n_Fire
Summary: “So,” Tommy drew out the ‘o’, breaking the silence Technoblade had been enjoying. “Into any women lately, Technoblade?”Techno internally groaned at the fact that Tommy was bringing up women again. “No.”---Tommy annoys Technoblade with his terrible small talk.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Like A Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the exile arc, and thought it pains me too look at this, I decided to finish it, just because it's funny. It's pretty dialogue heavy, but eh. Also, yes, I may have projected onto Technoblade a little.

Fluffy bits of snow fluttered down from the sky, landing softly on Technoblade’s face. The snow around him was bright, fresh and untouched, a contrast to L’manberg, which he had just left.

“So,” Tommy drew out the ‘o’, breaking the silence Technoblade had been enjoying. “Into any women lately, Technoblade?”

Techno internally groaned at the fact that Tommy was bringing up women  _ again _ . “No.”

“Any men?”

“Tommy-”

“Oh, you’re right, you’re right.” Techno turned to Tommy in surprise before he corrected himself, “Into any  _ people _ lately?”

Techno rolled his eyes and continued trudging through the thick snow, not-so-subtly speeding up.

Tommy called after him, “Animals? Into any animals?”

This made Techno stop and whip around to stare at Tommy. “ _ Why _ would I-”

Tommy shrugged and also stopped. “Well, I just figured with Wilbur and Sally-”

“His salmon girlfriend?” 

Tommy nodded. “-And his-well,  _ Ghostbur’s _ new partner, Friend-the sheep, and the time that he- _ Wilbur _ , almost named our political party the Kangaroos I Cum Kangaroos Party-” 

Tehcno cut off the ever growing list to spare himself the discomfort, “I’m pretty sure that’s just a Wilbur thing.”

“Hmm.” Tommy hummed instead of falling into silence, clearly thinking. Techno resumed walking to get away from those most likely terrible thoughts. “Into any _ thing _ -”

“Tommy, for the  _ last _ time-”

“Did I bring up a sensitive topic? Did you have a bad breakup recently?”

“What? No-”

“Who was it? I just want to know. Was it a pretty woman? What am I saying, all women are pretty-”

“No, Tommy! I have not broken up with anyone because I have not been in any romantic relationships! At all!” Techno’s shouts left his mouth in a foggy cloud before being blown away by the wind.

There was a moment of silence, finally, and Technoblade let himself think that Tommy was finally going to let it go.

He did not. “You’re lonely! Ah, don’t worry bud-”

“Bud?”

“-you’ll find someone soon. Being single can be tough, not that I would know, but I promise, one day-”

“No, Tommy!” Techno waved his arms to try to get the teenagers attention. “‘I am not lonely!”

Tommy tries to interject, “Because you have me?” Techno yelled over him.

“So will you stop bothering me for one minute?! I am not ‘into’ anyone! I do not want to date anyone! I don’t want any romance! I am the Blood God-” Techno stopped mid-ranting when he saw Tommy’s face. Tommy was looking at him, so shocked that Technoblade is yelling at him, and Techno realised that if he really was going to pull the ‘I am the Blood God’ card, then he should at least act like it and not get so worked up over a scruffy teenager pestering him about his love life.

He took a deep breath and continued with an even voice. “I would rather just have some close, good friends.”

Techno stared forward into the snow that was starting to fall. He fought off the urge to twitch under Tommy’s staring. He gives in when Tommy speaks, “Am I one of your close, good friends?”

Techno stared down at Tommy, eyes squinting slightly from the brightness of the snow. “No, you’re a business partner.”

Tommy burst into laughter and playfully punched Techno as close to his shoulder as he could reach, which honestly felt like a tap. “ _ Sure _ , big man.”

“That better not be sarcasm,” Techno warned.

“You can admit we’re friends, I won’t tell anyone.” Tommy mimed zipping his mouth shut with a wink.

“I should have been more specific,” Techno sighed and began to rub his temple in preparation for the headache that was sure to come. “I would rather have  _ one _ close, good friend.”

“Me?”

“No! Phil, obviously.” He sped up his wading through the thick snow and bitter wind, forcing Tommy to huff and pant to keep up.

“I reckon I would make a better close, good friend than Philza,” Tommy boasted once he had finally caught up.

Techno snorted .“No, you really wouldn’t. You wouldn’t even make a good acquaintance.”

“You can’t just make up words like that to win an argument, bitch.”

“I’m not making up any words, you’re just an idiot.”

Tommy sputtered for a moment, gearing himself up to spit curses at Techno before he stopped. “No, no, maybe you’re right. Maybe you’re right.”

Techno agreed, “I always am.”

“You’re more like a  _ brother _ to me.”

“That is worse,” Technoblade groaned. He sped up to try and escape Tommy’s cackles. “That is infinitely worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumbler is @bee-bumble if you want to check it out for what ever reason, lol.


End file.
